


Won't You Rescue Me

by quailinjail



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Dates, Horrible date, M/M, but it turns out nicely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailinjail/pseuds/quailinjail
Summary: AU | Mats agrees to go on a date with a guy he met on a dating app. Well, nothing can go wrong with that, right?





	Won't You Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload. I had deleted my old account because I was quite demotivated to write and all. But it should be fine now.

It’s not unusual for a man his age to want to have a partner. Mats is 28 while he had a few boyfriends, he never found _the One_ that made him feel all tingly and special and like home. He always dreamed of finding that someone.  
Yeah, maybe it was a bad idea to look for a boyfriend on an app mostly used by sex-crazy guys who send dickpics as a greeting. But there were a few nice guys and as soon as he had established that yes, he wanted only guys within the age range he had given, and no, he didn’t want to fuck on a dark dirty parking lot on his first date (or any date at all, actually) - he found a few guys who were able to hold a conversation and looked actually quite nice. Especially one guy held his attention. He was about his age, studied business administration and looked like a decent guy. He wasn’t a football fan, which made Mats a bit sad because his perfect dream guy had to like football. Mats loved it and was a big BVB fan, how would anyone bear with that who didn’t like football?  
Mats decided to give him a chance, though, and they exchanged mobile numbers and after a few hours the guy with the username ‘WhiteGayKnight’ (which was ridiculous and Mats had already told him that) asked him if he wanted to go on a date. The talks with him were quite nice and even though Mats was a bit sceptical, he agreed. 

On the day of the date, Mats was so excited and nervous that he couldn’t eat or drink anything, which Mats thought was a good thing because they agreed to go to a cafe. He didn’t tell anybody about this date, just in case that it was a complete disaster. He knew his friends. And yes, they would make fun of him. For months.  
When he dressed up, he didn’t really know what to wear. Should he dress a bit fancy? But if the other guy was just casual, he would look ridiculous and like a young sugar daddy. A sugar son. Whatever.  
He decided to go with a look he felt comfortable with. Which was probably not the best thing to wear on a date with a guy who didn’t like football but Mats wanted to be himself and wearing a BVB hoodie was 100% himself.  
He was still very nervous and hoped they had enough topics to talk about. There was nothing that Mats hated more than awkward silence. But okay - no guts, no glory. “Just do it”, he whispered to himself, “Don’t let your dreams be dreams.” and he imagined that Shia LaBeouf tried to motivate him to go on that damn date, because the man he’d meet was going to be the man of his dreams. It worked. 

Mats waited on the train station and looked around. There was no one who looked like the guy on the pictures he’d gotten. He was starting to feel a bit ridiculous. The feeling didn’t vanish when a guy stepped up to him that was… not what he had expected. He looked older than he said he was and just… boring. Like a guy you’d see on a train and already forget while you were still looking at him. Wow. This was going to be a long fucking afternoon. At least Mats wasn’t underdressed in his BVB hoodie and the guy didn’t say anything to that.  
The conversation didn’t flow like Mats had hoped it would. In fact it didn’t flow at all. So Mats started talking about his dog. He quickly noticed that the guy wasn’t at all interested in dog stories but Mats didn’t care. Until he noticed that he still didn’t know the name of his date.

“Uh, this is awkward but we still don’t know each others names, right? I’m Mats.”

“I’m Jo.”, was the short response of the other guy.

So Mats kept talking about his dog until he noticed where exactly there were. When Jo had asked if they wanted to go to a cafe, Mats had thought of Starbucks or something. But this wasn’t going as he planned it. They were in a part of the town that was mostly known for it’s fancy boutiques and shops and generally just for being fucking expensive and fancy. So exactly the part of town that Mats wanted to go to with his BVB hoodie and old jeans. 

“My hoodie was expensive, too.”, he tried to joke but Jo didn’t even look at him. Wow. 

When they arrived at the cafe that Jo had picked, Mats knew that he wasn’t going to eat or drink anything. He didn’t have enough money for a 8€ piece of cake and he was afraid that Jo would maybe try to pay for him and he didn’t want to owe that guy anything. The waiter came and Mats didn’t even look up because he was kind of embarrassed. This was a fucking expensive cafe and he sat here and looked more like a seventeen-year old boy with his hoodie that was a bit too large and his old jeans and his backpack and all.  
Jo gave the waiter his order and looked at Mats expectantly. Mats looked up, gave the waiter a quick smile, “I’m still deciding”. He almost forgot to look away and for a moment he feared that he would drown in the light brown of his eyes. Damn, that man was beautiful. Mats quickly looked at his name tag before he turned away again. Benedikt. _Benedikt_. And wasn’t that the most beautiful name Mats had ever heard. 

“You know, business administration is quite interesting. Most people think it’s boring but it’s not.”, the first time that Jo actually started to talk on his own. And of course about that. Because what else could you talk about on a date?!  
Mats let him talk. He waited for Benedikt to come back and thought about whether it was weird to tip a waiter when you didn’t order anything. He came to the conclusion that it was. He looked over counter the whole time that Jo talked about his business administration and his profs and all. Benedikt was working there to get Jo’s order ready. Which meant he would come back soon.  
Mats’ heart leaped when he saw that Benedikt was making his way over to their table again. He gave Jo his piece of expensive cake and his probably even more expensive coffee. 

“Mats? He asked you something.”, Jo said to him and dragged Mats back to reality in the most brutal way he could. By reminding him of the fact that he wasn’t on a date with the cute waiter Benedikt but with the boring business administration student Jo.  
“Wait. Mats?”, Benedikt asked him in a voice that sounded a bit too much like bad acting. “Don’t you remember me? We were in drama class together!” 

This wasn’t true at all. Mats never had drama class in school and Benedikt’s acting in this exact moment was a bit too bad for someone who had. But Mats appreciated that Benedikt tried to give him a way out of his horrible mess that this date was.  
“Benni? Wow, it’s been ages!”, Mats didn’t plan to give him a nickname but it was probably more convincing like this. If they were friends, Mats surely wouldn’t call him Benedikt all the time.  
They chatted a bit about classmates and teachers they both made up and Mats had so much fun that he already forgot that Jo even existed. It was fun talking to his guy as if he’d known him for ages. 

“But I guess you and your date want to be alone now and not getting disturbed by your old best friend.”, Benedikt grinned.

“H-How do you know it’s a date?”, Mats actually blushed a little. He was uncomfortable with Benni acknowledging that this was a date. Also he really didn’t want him to leave because otherwise he’d be stuck with boring business administration advice again.

“Oh, please, Mats. You basically outed yourself that night when you told me you watched some porn anime and wanted to experience those tentacle things yourself.” 

Mats gasped and tried hard not to laugh. That was Benedikt’s way to get him out of that date? Well, better than nothing. 

“I hope Mats told you about his weird kinks before you agreed to go on a date? The tentacle one isn’t the only one. The stuff I had to listen to… When you two are a couple, we should definitely meet up and talk about what weird stuff he wanted you to do.”

Jo just stared at Benedikt and Mats. He was obviously uncomfortable with all the talk about sex. Which was weird, Mats thought, because Jo had send him dickpics before they met up. But well, maybe he couldn’t handle the thought of tentacles in bed. Mats couldn’t either but he wasn’t going to admit that to Jo.

“Uhm, I think I need to go. I’ll text you, Mats!”, he quickly gathered up his things and waved awkwardly at Mats before he left the cafe.

“Wow, you’re a real life saver.”, Mats sighed as he watched Jo leave. 

“Thought so. The guy didn’t look like fun and if a simple waiter can distract you from your date so easily then I was completely right. I gotta go back to work now.”, Benedikt winked at him and before Mats could say anything, he added “If you can survive one hour longer in here, I could take you home and make sure the guy doesn’t wait for you outside.” 

Mats grinned. He looked at the table and realized that Jo hadn’t paid for anything. Well, he hadn’t eaten his piece of cake either so that was probably only fair. Lost in his thoughts about Benedikt, Mats began to eat the cake. He would have to ask Benedikt if he could pay with his credit card. When he finished the coffee and the cake, Benedikt’s shift was over and he stood in front of Mats’ table. 

“Mind if I join you?”, he smiled and Mats’ heart leaped again. He just gestured at the chair and Benni sat down. 

“So, there are two things I need to ask. First - how on earth did you meet that guy? He seemed as exciting as a stone.” 

Mats laughed and told the story of how he signed up for that stupid app and how he agreed to meet up with Jo. 

“What’s the second question?”

“Do you really like tentacles? Because I would stop finding you attractive if you did.”

“You find me attractive?”, Mats asked, a bit nervous and excited. 

“Of course. Why else do you think I risked to totally embarrass myself because I made up a fake story of how we’re old classmates?”, he grinned, “Although… if I had seen your hoodie before, I probably would have left you alone with your date. Karma is a bitch, now I’m the one who’s on a date with you.”

“No! This can’t be. I’m meeting the most perfect guy and he turns out to be a Schalke supporter?”, Mats laughed, then stopped. “Wait, a date?”

“Is it not? I thought it was pretty clear that I scared him away to have you all to myself.”

“I think I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a real date I once had. It's almost exactly the same except for the end (and the fact that I'm not Mats Hummels obviously). I even wore the BVB hoodie (which was a bad idea, I admit). It was horribly boring and I wasn't saved by a cute waiter. Real ending was that I sat through that date and excused myself like "wow you're really nice, we should be friends but I gotta go home to my cat now" and we never talked again.


End file.
